Captive
by thenoblehouseofblack
Summary: She was given a choice: be willing or see the love of her life die.


Hermione Granger honestly did not know how things could have gone so wrong. The plan had been so carefully planned, every detail looked over numerous times, every obstacle calculated and made up for. They were to sneak into Malfoy Manor, get the information they needed and get out. They had spent weeks preparing for it. They had studied every person to enter and leave the premises, memorized their schedules, and even studied the movements of the house elves. For weeks, they had watched and waited. Somehow, however, the occupants had known, and Hermione and Ron were now prisoners. Ron was chained to the wall, and she was magically handcuffed to a large board in the middle of the room. While Ron had his mouth magically shut, hers was free. She knew her predicament was different because of her blood, her _dirty_ blood.

Then they had tried to make her talk. Lucius Malfoy had been in several times, desperate to get back in Voldemort's good grace. He had tried to threaten his own information out of them. Countless questions had been thrown at her. _Why are you here? How did you get in? Where is Potter?_

The last one was their biggest question. She refused to answer though he cast hex after hex at her. She would never tell, even if she could. Harry was safe, hope was still there. He was supposed to come with them, he was supposed to be right there. But it was too dangerous for him. They knew Voldemort's base was here, but they didn't know when he'd be back. They couldn't risk it. At the last minute, she had charmed him into a deep sleep when he wasn't looking, and had Kreacher send him away somewhere without telling her and Ron so that if they were caught, even under Veritaserum, they would not give him away. He was going to be livid, but at least he was safe and hopefully would stay safe. Too much was riding on him, _hope_ was hanging in the balance where he stood. There had been times throughout the mission when she regretted leaving him behind and thought it would have been better to let him come than face his wrath when they returned, but now, as she stood against the board with her head hung down in exhaustion and pain, she was glad he had not been with them, however angry he was.

After Lucius, they sent in Bellatrix. Her questions were the same though her methods and punishment were more inhumane. Still, she would not talk. She didn't know why they did not ask Ron, but from the way Bellatrix spoke, Hermione deduced that they thought Ron incompetent. Bellatrix threatened to set Greyback on her, but her mouth remained shut.

They had been alone for quite some time now. There were no windows in the room, and time passed slowly. She did not know if it was night or day, or how many days they had been held captive. She prayed Harry wouldn't come after them, like she suspected he would. She prayed he would be safe. Kreacher was supposed to restrain him if they did not come back, but as Harry was his true master, Hermione did not know if Kreacher would be able to complete her orders. For what felt like eternity, she stood here in absolute silence.

She didn't bother to look up when the door opened, just preparing herself for the pain that would follow. But none came. Instead, she felt a gentle hand reach under her chin and raise her head up. Grey eyes found hers, and she gasped as she stared into the face of Draco Malfoy. She saw him look at Ron, and noted that his gaze was indifferent. Only when he looked back at her did the old fire spark his gray eyes.

"I was hoping they'd keep you alive for me," he smirked his infamous smirk, the one she had seen him give countless times back at school, the one that had most girls fawning over him. There was no denying that Draco Malfoy was gorgeous, she had known that since their fourth year, but she saw now that he had lost so much weight. His face was slightly sunken in, and yet he still looked better than most men she knew. "I can see it's just barely though."

Ron thrashed against his chains while Hermione remained calm. "Why are you here? Trying to gloat, Malfoy?"

He continued as if she had not spoken. "See, everyone is in quite a state of panic thanks to you and the Weasel, trying to figure out what exactly you're after. They want to know before they call the Dark Lord back. You withstood my father, which I can't say I'm surprised at. But Auntie Bella, I'm shocked. I was sure she would crack you. It seems you are stronger than I gave you credit for."

"What do you want then, Malfoy? Are you going to try to make us talk yourself? You fancy yourself more convincing and mental than your precious Auntie?"

He smirked again and stepped closer. She froze as she felt his hand move her hair back and whisper in her ear, "I'm here for pleasure."

He moved his head back, though his proximity did not change. He stood so close that if she even leaned forward, her chest would touch his. His finger trailed down her cheek, and she turned her face away from him, though her skin was on fire where he touched her. It was odd to think that when she hated him. Still, he was the epitome of handsome. "I want you to suffer," he voice was low. "I'm stuck in this house with a madman and my mental aunt. My father's lost all credibility and his wand. My mother can barely talk anymore. We Malfoys have been cast down in the social circle. And yet you, you show up here, and you can help us gain all our power back and you won't? I want you to suffer for it. I want you to suffer because of what I had to do, and what I still must. I want you to suffer because every day I will."

"So what are you going to do? Make us listen to you whine and pout for an hour? I think I'd rather you just send Bellatrix Lestrange back in here." She didn't need to look at Ron to know he was probably thinking the same thing just from the way Malfoy was touching her.

"No," he smirked, stepping closer to her so that their chests touched. "I have a better idea. You see, Granger, I have fancied you for a long time now, since you punched me in our third year. No witch I have ever met has shown that much gal. It was quite the aphrodisiac. It wasn't that I liked you. I've just wanted to shag your brains out."

She turned her head sharply to look at him, but she kept quiet.

"And I thought, look at that, Granger's all tied up, and the sidekick is here to watch. So what say you, Granger? Want a nice hard fuck in front of your little friend here?"

"Don't touch me," she tried to jerk out of his grip. But she couldn't move much. She found herself being restrained to the board by magic even more every time she moved.

He laughed. "I can guarantee you won't be saying that by the time I'm done. You're going to be begging me to fuck you, right in front of your little boyfriend, Granger." His tone alone was enough to call forth old fantasies she used to have before she realized she liked Ron. He leaned down to lick her neck.

She moved her head back, trying to stop him, but she couldn't move. She felt him lick her neck in a sensitive spot as one hand caressed her breast and she hitched a breath. It felt so good, but this was so wrong. She could hear Ron squirming and trying to yell. She wanted to help him, to stop Malfoy and grab him and run, but she was helpless as his other hand went to his pocket and he pulled out his wand. Wish a swish, he had her clothes off. His eyes trailed the length of her, smirking wider as he approved of what he saw. "Stop you arse!"

"See the thing is, Granger," he said, his voice still just as seductive, "I would be more than willing to give you the best shag of your life, _but_ I only take willing women to bed."

"I will never be willing," she swore. "I will never let you touch me."

"Oh really?" he asked sardonically, and pointed his wand at Ron. "_Crucio!_"

"No!" she screamed as she heard Ron moan and thrash in pain. Tears rolled out of her eyes. "Please, stop!"

"Gladly, all you have to do, Granger, is say yes. If not then," he threw another curse at Ron, "you can watch your lover boy die."

"Please, no, don't," she cried. "Don't hurt him."

He stopped and smirked at her, touching her face gently. "All you have to do is agree."

She look at Ron, who was adamantly shaking his head at her, telling her not to do it. But she had to. She had to save him. She looked back at Malfoy, pure hatred flooding her face. "Fine."

"What's that, Granger?" he pretended not to hear her.

"I said fine you foul, loathsome, little git," she yelled in his face.

He laughed. "I wouldn't say little." He grabbed her hand and brought it down to his member. She gasped at the erotic feeling that shot through her. This was so wrong. She shouldn't be turned on by this. She should be disgusted, thoroughly disgusted. Still, as he made her rub him, she couldn't help but feel a tingle between her legs. This was Draco Malfoy, acclaimed Sex God of Slytherin, and she was about to join his long list of conquests. "You look like a screamer. Are you a screamer, Granger?"

"You disgust me," she spat, as his hand grabbed her boob again.

He sneered, "Likewise." He bent down and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She bit her bottom lip to stop from moaning as he twirled his tongue expertly around it. With he administered this on one breast, one hand played with the other and his other hand trailed down her stomach to her clit. He pulled away with a _pop!_ and smirked with at her. "Not wet enough yet, huh, Granger? Guess I'll have to change that for you if you're going to be begging for me."

Attacking her other breast with his mouth, his fingers circled her clit, not quite touching it. She could feel herself growing wetter with his ministrations. She bit her lip harder until she tasted her own blood to stop herself from calling for more. Opening her mouth, she moaned quietly, hoping Ron couldn't hear that. From his distressed growl, she knew she hadn't hidden it well enough. Meanwhile, Draco's finger circled her clit relentlessly. She threw closed her eyes and tried to bite her lip again as his mouth moved up back to her neck. Fire was scorching through her, but she tried with all her might to keep her mouth closed.

Draco then brought his fingers up from her clit and stuck them in his mouth, licking his fingers. He placed them back there and pushed into her, plunging one at first. She closed her eyes tighter as he pumped his finger harder and harder. She couldn't suppress a moan when he added another finger. "Say it, Granger. Say you like it," he whispered in between the kisses he was planting on her neck.

"N-n-n-ev-er," she breathed out, trying not to open her mouth too much in fear of moaning in pleasure and upsetting Ron even more.

"Oh, what a terrible little liar you are," he laughed, removing his fingers. "You know, maybe I'm not trying hard enough. Maybe I need to do something else."

She didn't even want to ask what he meant. But she didn't need to because a second later, he had charmed away his own clothes, revealing a very hard and very large cock in her sight. He pumped himself, staring at her the whole time. "I've wanted to shag you for so long. I've wanted to stick my dick into your tight little pussy. Am I going to be the first, Granger? Do I get the honor of deflowering you?"

She didn't answer, looking at the ground. She couldn't tell him truthfully with Ron so close. With his jealousy, she knew he would never forgive her for admitting Viktor had already had that pleasure.

"No matter," he said, stepping forward again, knowing her answer from her silence. "You will forget all others now." He felt to his knees, his head in between her thighs. He inhaled her scent. "You smell so good, Granger. I wonder, do you taste as sweet?" He smirked up at her, leaning forward to kiss her thigh. "Just say it, Granger. Tell me how much you like it." He took her clit into his mouth, sucking it and nipping at it while he pushed his finger back into her.

Hermione threw her head back at the pleasure, and bit her lip again to keep from moaning. At school, there had been rumors of his skills that went through all the girls, and she saw now that they were true. He knew exactly what to do to make her squirm. As he replaced his fingers with his tongue, tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she cried for Ron. "I'm so sorry." She thrust her hips forward, urging him to go deeper. It just felt so good, pleasure radiating throughout her whole body, setting her senses on fire. She could feel him smirk against her as he stuck his fingers in, pulling her wider to thrust his tongue as deep as he could go. She moaned, closing her eyes as he thrust his tongue in and out. He held her legs firmly as her body shook with pleasure. He lapped it all up, and then rose, smirking triumphantly.

"I knew you'd admit you liked it, Granger," he said, kissing her lips.

She turned her head. She would not give him that intimacy. "We will pay you back for this," she whispered to him.

He laughed and started pumping himself again, stepping forward. "I'm sure you will, though I'm sure you'll come running back begging for me to hold you captive again." He took her leg and wrapped it around his waist, grabbing her breast with his free hand. "Watch me," he said as he guided himself to her core. He pushed the head in slightly, and stopped, his grey eyes filled with lust as they held hers. "Do you want me to stop, Granger?" it wasn't really a question, she knew, because they both knew the answer to it. She turned her head away but he took her chin and forced her to look at him. "Watch it, Granger," he said, pushing himself all the way to the hilt. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly. He was so much bigger than Krum, and he fit her entirely. The pleasure that engulfed her body was too much to bear and she wiggled against him, trying to make him move, but he stood still. She opened her eyes and saw he was smirking at her. He leaned forward to kiss her gently before he started moving. He pulled out until just his head was still in her and then plunged back in. She clenched her fists to keep from crying out. He continued his thrusts, building up a rhythm, each harder and faster until she couldn't stop herself from crying out. No longer was she thinking about Ron or even Harry. Her thoughts were solely on the pleasure that Draco Malfoy was giving her right now.

He captured her lips in a bruising kiss, nipping her bottom lip with his teeth as he kept up his merciless pace. She was so close, she could feel herself hanging on the edge. He reached down and touched her clit and she exploded, riding out her orgasm as he continued. She may have been done, but he was not. His thrusts became desperate and sloppy now, going in faster and harder and she found herself coming again as he finally reached his own and slowed to a stop. While still inside of her, he rested his head on her shoulder. Their breaths were labored.

When he stood tall again, his eyes were once again distant. He charmed their clothes back on the split second the door opened and Bellatrix Lestrange came in. "Did you get her to talk, Draco?"

"She's not cooperating," he said simply.

"Such a shame," Bella laughed menacingly. "And here I thought the incentive to save her boyfriend for Potter's location would have been enough. Guess I was wrong." She looked at Ron on the floor and Hermione tensed.

She stared beseechingly at Draco. "You promised. You said you wouldn't kill him."

"And _I_ won't," he said.

Bella laughed again and pointed her wand at Ron. "Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione was crying. 'You bastard! You fucking bastard!"

Draco grabbed her chin roughly, all gentleness gone now. "Thanks for the shag, Granger."


End file.
